


Magnanimous

by cherryclover



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryclover/pseuds/cherryclover
Summary: Your curiosity gets the better of you. Your SQUIP obliges.





	Magnanimous

**Author's Note:**

> decided to make a side-ao3 to dump my silly reader inserts! woohoo! enjoy!

It didn’t take you long to start trying to “mess around” with your SQUIP.

As it turns out, you can physically interact with your SQUIP – to an extent. The SQUIP is capable of manipulating your sensory receptors, in other words, he can simulate the warmth, pressure, and other aspects of touch. You can’t, say, hug him, for instance, as he’s more or less just an incredibly realistic hallucination, but he can touch you and you can _kind of_ touch him.

Which, obviously, led to things.

“I see your mind is in the gutter from the get-go,” he teases, running one of his warm hands along your side. You pout. “Keep in mind this will _not_ be a regular thing. Consider this practice of sorts, or just me being _very_ magnanimous.”

You nod in agreement, and he responds with a whispered, velvety smooth ’ _good_ ’. The heat of arousal in your face and belly intensify, and you can’t help but let out a little whimper.

“Now,” he begins, his hands exploring your body, “I noticed you’ve been eyeing the crotch of my pants for some time now…” He lets his words linger in the air for your reaction. And he looks absolutely _delighted_ at how red-faced you get. “But you can’t sexually stimulate me. …Technically.”

He snaps his fingers, and your body starts moving on its own. You watch as your body, beyond your control, begins to undo your pants and slide them off, along with your underwear. The air against your bare skin is slightly chilly, but the embarrassment of being so lewdly exposed in front of him keeps you warm.

The SQUIP runs his hand along your inner thigh, making you shudder. “Typical stimulation via the hand or orally isn’t possible. But… since I’m tethered to your conscious, I can technically feel sexual pleasure through you.” His finger teases your already glistening entrance.

“Ah…” You bite your lip in anticipation. He takes note of this and plays with your wet entrance.

“You’re already so flustered,” he comments, his tone having a twinge of mockery to it. He rings his finger around your entrance, gently prodding it inside, and runs his thumb over your clit. It draws a sweet whine from you, and the look he gives you is one of pure amusement.

“Why are you so composed and cocky?” You breathe, rocking your hips against his touch. “You said you could feel pleasure through me.”

“Because I have better self-control than you. There’s no reason to melt when I haven’t even begun properly stimulating your vagina yet.”

_Touché_ , you suppose.

Your SQUIP slides his hand under your back, pulling you closer. He’s extremely warm.

“Spread your legs open more.”

You comply, your cheeks flushing.

He praises you quietly, and begins inserting his index finger into your pussy. It slides in easily, thanks to how turned on you are. You shift and whine as he works the entire length of his finger inside, stirring around your inner walls. You can hear him exhale louder than usual. You assume this is the equivalent of finally wrapping your hand around his dick and beginning to stroke…

“Feel good?”

“Mm…”

“What was that?” His tone is demanding.

“It feels good…” You respond, feeling your vagina tighten around his finger. While the girth of his finger obviously isn’t much, he makes up for that by playing around inside you – gyrating his finger, curling it, sliding it in and out…

“That’s good,” he replies, his voice a murmur. “I’m going to put another one in now.”

The SQUIP does exactly so, his middle finger joining his index, stretching your pussy further. You release a warbly moan. He makes a similar sound, and it makes your insides contract around his digits.

“You’re… not actually inside me right now, right?” You can’t help but be curious. The feeling is extremely realistic in regards to the real thing.

“Correct. This feeling is an illusion. _Everything_ that is happening right now is, in fact. I’m simply manipulating many, many of your senses to emulate the feeling of something being inside you,” The SQUIP explains. He seems like he’s struggling to speak clearly, especially through his heavy breath.

You’ve been concentrating on watching his fingers with lidded eyes, but when you actually look up at him, his face is flushed red, sweat beading his face. He’s clearly trying to keep his composure. You can’t describe why, but you feel… a little proud, almost.

However, your SQUIP notices this prideful reaction and his expression tightens into one of disapproval. You barely have time to react before your body is struck with a wave of pleasure. He thrusts his fingers in and out with vigor, and added stroking your swollen clit into the mix. You can’t help but cry out against the sudden assault on your senses.

“Ah!! Squip…!!” You buck your hips into his hand with passionate fervor. He responds with a panting breath and a strained grunt, his speed picking up pace. You become so caught up in the feeling of his hot breath on your neck that you almost don’t notice him adding another finger without warning.

“N-no! No…! Th-that’s too much…! Please, I’ll… ah..!” You arch your back, high-pitched cries leaving your lips. His three fingers pierce through your sopping wet pussy, and your walls desperately cling to them each time he roughly pulls them out, right before he shoves them back in. His pace increases more and more, more than you can handle, and it’s only a matter of time before an orgasm begins pooling in your lower belly.

“Sq-squiiiiiip!” Your voice shakes as you moan out his name. “I’m… I’ll… I’m g-gonna cum..!” He shifts closer to you, burying his face in the crook of your neck as he picks up the intensity. You feel a warmth on your thigh, and when you look down through your haze, you can see it’s the tight tent in his pants grinding against you.

He moans so desperately, it’s absolutely uncharacteristic. Your eyes roll back, unable to handle it all anymore. You both let out loud cries and finish violently in unison.

Your insides spasm and contract around his fingers, the translucent fluid oozing out onto the sheets underneath you. He jams his fingers up inside you, making you see stars. His free hand fists your clothes, moans spilling from his mouth and a stain forming on the crotch of his pants.

Both of you go limp, and you’re both completely breathless.

It’s silent for a few minutes as you bask in the afterglow, but naturally, he breaks the silence first.

“Are you happy now?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always appreciated!!!  
> feel free to send in prompts @ squipappreciation on tumblr!


End file.
